


Best Christmas In Awhile:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Christmas Fic Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Consensual, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, New Year’s, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Revenge, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Television Watching, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve comes home to take a break before he, & Danny goes on the mission, What happens, as they celebrate the holidays before, & after?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Best Christmas In Awhile:

*Summary: Steve comes home to take a break before he, & Danny goes on the mission, What happens, as they celebrate the holidays before, & after?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to be home for awhile, even if it’s for a short time. He just needed the soothing balm of his lover, & his kids. He went to get his house, & cleaned up, before they showed up.

 

Grace Williams, & her brother, Charlie were excited to see their favorite person in the world, Steve means the world to them, like they mean to him. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was pretty excited too, cause they can celebrate the holidays in the right away.

 

The kids were glad to see him, as he went over to Danny’s to celebrate, They watched movies, & ate cookies. It was a great way to forget things for awhile, & the former seal joined in the fun. The Five-O Commander felt normal, as he relaxed.

 

Before they knew it, It was time for them to leave, & they dropped the kids off to their mother, & they said in unison, “We love you”, & the Couple left to get ready to go to Laos. They are gonna get Greer, & Hassan, On the plane, Danny said, as he kissed him, “It’s gonna be fine”, The rest of the trip was made in silence.

 

When they got back, They were greeted by the kids, as they cuddled against them, & they all celebrated New Year’s together. Steve can rest easily, knowing that life will get back to normal again.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
